


The Forgotten One

by Elizabehta_Beilschmidt



Series: Bite sized adventures of a loser and his parasite [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gen, I'll write when I can, and add tags as I think of them, i swear eddie will appear later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabehta_Beilschmidt/pseuds/Elizabehta_Beilschmidt
Summary: Dora Skirth didn't die.Instead, she bonded with perfect symbiosis with the blue alien. A twist of fate she was determined to take advantage of.Dora Skirth. My name is Fester and you will help me escape. I will not die here. Comply and you might see your son again.





	1. First contact

**Author's Note:**

> So! After dealing with some awful stuff in my life I have finally decided to give a try to a new fandom to purge the bad vibes. I'll start slow with this short story about Dora and the blue symbiote.
> 
> The idea comes from [this post](https://godamn-clown-headcanons.tumblr.com/post/179099452172/dr-dora-skirth-isnt-dead-she-and-the-blue) and thecozycryptid's Fester idea and[amazing designs for this AU](https://thecozycryptid.tumblr.com/post/179718013575/dora-skirth-voice-i-have-an-idea-ive-been). I just couldn't resist writing about the idea.
> 
> Note it's been a while since I saw the movie so some stuff may be incorrect.

She was scared. She expected the pain, but nothing came. All the other subjects had died eventually; organ failure, malnourishment, you name it. She was going to die and it wasn’t going to be pretty.

What she didn’t expect was the voice in her head.

 **Dora Skirth. My name is Fester and you will help me escape. I will** **_not_ ** **die here. Comply and you might see your son again.**

Dora opened her eyes and blinked the tears away. The voice was deep and rusty, like the sound of old metal pieces scraping against each other. That she was afraid of the voice was an understatement, but the voice had mentioned her son and -

She had to live.

 _I understand_ . She thought, looking at her hands. They looked the same, but didn’t _feel_ the same. _I have an idea_.

 **Good**.

And so they waited on the floor for the right moment. People came and went and Dora played her part very well, looking dead and helpless. It helped that she felt like dying with every passing second, the hunger consuming her thoughts until all she could hope was getting out of the place and eat a big steak. Raw.

She was vegetarian.

**Now. They are distracted and the other human is coming to check on us. Play dead a bit more.**

Dora nodded with what little energy she had left. She deserved an Oscar for her dedication to her role. The woman laughed internally.

“You let it die before your eyes and did nothing?” Drake’s voice echoed on her containment chamber. He said something else but she couldn’t hear it because of the noise in her mind. Fester had crawled out of her body and wasn’t having fun with it by the grumbling and the cursing they (it?) were streaming nonstop in her head.

The truth was, if she didn’t get food _now_ she was going to die. For real.

 **Agree** , the symbiote whispered, weakened.

And so, when the scientist opened the containment chamber to clean “the mess”, Fester acted before she could even register the sound of the door opening. Once she opened her eyes again, feeling refreshed and a little less hungry, she saw the mess of what was left of her former colleagues on the floor.

She looked down at her hands again, finding not only the expected blood and gore; but the blue gel flowing over skin like water.

“Oh my.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short. But this is meant to be warm ups for other fics and stories.


	2. Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to see such a good reception! So happy that here's another short chapter <(￣︶￣)>

_ Running. _

She was running - 

No, she was  _ flying. _ Jumping from tree to tree, feeling the air pass over her gel-covered skin, the new strength in her legs when she jumped, the wild sensation on the back of her mind.

This wasn’t something she was used to - she never was the athletic type. Her family always told her that with her body she could train to be whatever she wanted, but she always loved a good book or an interesting documentary over waking up early and train for some competition.

She could see the appeal of the result. The adrenaline as she pushed her legs further and faster was addicting. This symbiote thing was being really profitable so far! All the advantages of a trained body but with zero effort!

Well, apart from nearly dying, that is.

**“We are safe now.”** Fester said with her modified vocal chords. They turned back to check if they were followed by Carlton Drake’s thugs, but their escape had been so silent and well calculated that maybe only the cameras captured them running around. But by the sounds coming from the city, Eddie must be doing some real damage to keep them so distracted.

_ Good for us _ , Dora thought.

They jumped down from the tree they had climbed, not making a sound with their feet. 

**_Hungry_ ** , they shared a thought, a coming and going feeling through their mental connection. It flowed so smoothly that Dora sure that if she were separated from Fester she would feel terribly lonely.

**“That’s not going to happen, Dora. We are bonded perfectly. You are a good host for me.”**

She blushed at the compliment, despite the situation.

**“There’s something you must know. I was sent here to gather intel from you humans. Your kind may call me a scientist or a professor. In Klyntar, my home planet, I used to be from a division that stored all known planets’ information.”**

The woman pondered about it for a while. Images of old movies about aliens and space ships with saucer shapes floating over a city came to her mind. It was easy to forget that these piles of goop were, in fact, aliens. They were colonizers.

**“Exactly. Riot’s plan was to scout this planet and use who you call Carlton Drake to bring all of us here if it was profitable.”**

_ So it’s an extermination plan.  _

**“Yes.”**

Dora took a figuratively deep breath. This was scary.

_ Do you agree with that plan?  _

Fester seemed to think about it for a while.  **“No. I don’t really care about humans’ existence or not. This is just another planet to gather information from”**

She didn’t know what was weirder: How soothing Fester’s indifference for her especies’ survival was or their interest in knowledge. She always felt like she was the only one. Even among her equals she was the freak for actually being enthusiastic about the learning process.

The gel-like substance on her face receded back to let her see with new eyes her surroundings. She hadn’t even realized she had dropped her glasses somewhere in the lab.

Dora Skirth took a deep breath. “I think we are going to get along pretty well.”


	3. Disgusting

**_Food._ **

The thought resonated deep in her bones. Her ex-colleague's flesh (the thought was becoming more and more disgusting by the second) had been an emergency thing, but they needed a lot more than that. This wasn’t easy.

Dora was vegetarian. She didn’t like meat. She didn’t eat meat, even if it was what Fester seemed to love above everything else, just next to general knowledge. They were intrigued by her diet, but apart from a slight curiosity Fester wasn’t at all concerned about her eating habits.

“I don’t want to eat meat.” Dora whispered to the wind, her gaze lost on the lights of the distant city of San Francisco on the other side of the bridge. 

They were hidden on a small patch of trees near the bay, the darkness of the water at this time of the night giving back the reflection of her body covered in blue gel. She was taller, wider and very muscular, things she never associated with herself. Fester supplied for all the things she lacked.

Except appetite for meat.

**We have to,** the symbiote said in her mind. The hunger mas maddening, but the alien tried to reason with her.  **Or we’ll die, Dora.**

_ I know, _ she answered softly in her mind.

She wished she didn’t have to eat meat. Or people at all. Eating people was bad.

**I’m fine with animals for the moment, but we’ll have to eat more than that. I need chemicals present in human bodies that animals don’t produce.**

“Phenethylamine,” the scientist murmured back, her voice harsh with the knowledge that she couldn’t find it easily out of a human brain. It  _ could _ be synthesized in a lab, but…

_ Eating humans?  _ she thought with disbelief. Animals was something she thought she could get used to, specially when her own body was eating itself with hunger; but  _ people? _

**Yes.**

Dora Skirth, former Life Foundation scientist, sighed for the tenth time. Fester was reasonable so far, but with hunger even she was capable of doing anything for food. Of killing, perhaps.

She looked down at the water under them. She smirked.

“Are you fancying some fish, then?”

Fester kept silent for a moment, their consciousness navigating her mind and looking for reference of “fish”. A distant memory of her favorite dish from childhood flooded her mind.

**Disgusting. Let’s go.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the support! ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆


	4. At what cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! My finals are over and I hope I can write more in this few days of rest I have.  
> Once agains, thanks for the AMAZING support!!!! Your comments give me life.
> 
> Also, any mistake can be because of how sleepy I am. Sorry for them.

The first thought once the hunger was satiated was her son. It was late at night, almost morning, and he should be already in bed. He was used to her long absences, not that either of them liked it, and for him it should be as any other day once he woke up. 

The boy didn’t know anything about aliens and human testing and how she almost died only to become someone else-  _ something _ else. How was she going to explain? How was she going to keep living with Fester inside of her?

**We don’t need no explaining. We are one. That’s it.**

Dora’s mouth curved down at Fester’s thought. The alien didn’t understand why she was so worried about her son’s reaction and how were they going to live from now on.

She had to find a job, though, now that she was probably on Life Foundation’s black list. Could she keep doing what she did before? Could she still be the scientist she always wanted to be? With Fester now… it made things more difficult.

For starters, dealing with the constant intrusive thoughts coming from her new companion; the non-stop questions about everything she encountered in her way to her house, everything that passed her memories and Fester didn’t know (which was practically everything). Focusing on how was she going to get into downtown without being noticed was ten times harder with the equivalent of a toddler asking how cars moved by themselves or why did the stars get harder to see in the most illuminated parts of the city. 

At least she had managed to convince Fester that having the “suit mode” on all the time was a bad way to be inconspicuous in the city. Still, she didn’t feel cold or hurt despite feeling the distant hitting of the night air on her bare skin. Dora smiled bitterly. She could see perfectly and she felt capable of running a marathon, like all of her pains and aches after years of physical neglect, and a pregnancy, didn’t happen. She felt strong.

At what cost? The thought was repeating itself in her mind now that the adrenaline rush and the hunger were forgotten. She didn’t even know  _ how _ she could bond with the alien or how long was left of her until she died. This couldn’t be forever. It wouldn’t be fair, but nothing in life was, right? 

She needed to do a full checkup, she decided. The only problem was getting the equipment, but that was for the Dora of tomorrow, after a good night’s rest.

The scientist looked down from her high point in the roof of a building near her house. Not even this height scared her. Neither the pain of her feet hitting the ground once she jumped, the impact cushioned by a unconscious gel-like formation around her lower limbs. Interesting, a partial “suit” transformation?

She had test it out. She had to -

Tomorrow.

Yes, she would think about it tomorrow.


	5. The Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not dead, I promise.
> 
> I went on a trip and then I had to catch up with uni assignments and... well. The usual.

“Mom?”

Dora snapped open her eyes feeling disoriented and scared. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was getting that call from Eddie, guiding him into Life Foundation and the test chambers and…

“Mom?” the boy called again for her and Dora felt the weak hand trying to wake her up. She blinked slowly.

“What?”

The kid frowned a little.

“Are you okay?”

Dora felt like her hands were trembling as she looked for her glasses, but there was no sign of them; not on her bedside table or the floor or her abandoned clothes on her chair.

**You do not require those anymore** , a voice said in her head. No… Not  _ any  _ voice.

_ Fester…  _ she tried the name once again as the memories from last night assaulted her. She has bonded with an alien. Yay.

“Aren’t you late for work?” her son, Matthew, asked with concern. He was only nine years old, but smarter than kids his age. He was all ready for school, backpack in hand. She looked at the alarm clock besides her.

She indeed was late for work. If she still had it.

“I am not, Matt. I… uh… got fired last night?” The scientist smiled awkwardly to her kid. She was always honest with him, but the alien thing maybe was best if she kept it secret for now.

“Oh.”

A tense silence fell between them. The kid, smart he could be, but he also knew when to stop asking questions - especially those that made his mother cry. He shuffled uncomfortably in his place, unsure of asking the next question.

“Are you… okay?”

Dora opened her mouth to say that yeah, she was okay, but something stopped her before a word came out. Was she really okay? Last night she hadn’t had the opportunity to dwell on the fact that an alien symbiote was living inside of her but was she going to be okay? What if the thing started to eat her organs, like they did to all the other temporary hosts? 

“Yeah,” she swallowed the lump in her throat. Her mouth tasted like fish and saltwater. “I’m fine.”

And she didn’t know who she was trying to convince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and hits! It really helps a starving writer to get the juices going!


End file.
